krisho: When I Miss You
by doubleAA10
Summary: Sequel dari: How to be Mature. Tentang Suho yang merindukan Kris nya karena kelas mereka yang berbeda. Chibi! little krisho. oneshot. RnR :D'( FLUFF n'diabet akut)


**WHEN I MISS YOU**

**SEQUEL **DARI**: HOW TO BE MATURE, BECAUSE OF KYUNGSOO AND KRISHO**

**Warning: YAOI, FLUFF, sedikit mellow, typo, EYD berantakan.**

**Main Pair: KRISHO ^^ **

**Rated: K**

**Length: one-shot**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**.Promosi.**

**#KRISHO: **chap 2 nya "** REWIND THE PAST AND START OVER AGAIN" **uda diupdate :D

**#HUNKAI: RATED K **Chibi** " BECAUSE OF KYUNGSOO AND KRISHO" **ficlet one shot :) ini sequelnya dari ff hunkai terdahulu.. dibaca terus reviewnya pleeease ^^buing2x

**.**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please ^^ #**

" Umma, Junmyunnie berangkat sekolah dulu nee? Dadah appa~"

Namja berkulit putih berwajah malaikat yang baru saja menduduki Sekolah Dasar itu mencium pipi ibunya sekilas sebelum berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini. Namja yang bername tag Kim Joonmyeon pada blazer mungil berwarna pinknya itu melambaikan tangannya sekilas pada ayahnya yang tengah memakan sarapannya sebelum menutup pintu rumah.

" pagi Myeonnie" sapa seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenal Joonmyeon, di hadapannya kini berdiri seseorang yang bertinggikan 130 cm dengan rambut coklat kepirangan dengan muka datar yang khas, Kris Wu.

" heheh… pagi jugaaa Klisss~ sudah lama menunggu yaa?" (joonmyeon tetap memanggil Kriseu dengan Klis.. panggilan sayang gitu loh)

joonmyeon menampilkan wajah penuh senyuman 1000 wattnya sebelum berlari mendekati namja yang jauh lebih tinggi daripadanya itu, yang sedang siap siaga dengan sepedanya. Memang Kris sengaja menabung untuk membeli sebuah sepeda sejak dirinya berinisiatif untuk mengantar dan menjemput Joonmyeon pulang pergi dari rumah-sekolah sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

" sedikit.. aigoo! kau sangat cocok memakai seragam baru itu Myeonnie" Kris mengusak sayang rambut merah Joonmyeon dengan gemas saat melihat sahabatnya atau bisa dibilang kekasihnya dan istri masa depannya itu memakai kemeja pink muda panjang dilengkapi dengan blazer berwarna senada, ditambah dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang tersemat manis di pangkal leher Joonmyeon, jangan lupakan celana pendek sepaha yang menampilkan kedua kaki putih nan mulus.

" jinjja? Gomawoo kliss.. klis juga cocok.. terlihat..umm.. lebih keren" balas Joonmyeon diantara senang atau malu-malu karena dipuji Kris.

Karena tidak mau digoda Kris lebih lanjut karena mukanya yang merah padam, Joonmyeon pun langsung duduk di belakang Kris dan seperti biasa, ia pun memeluk perutnya erat hingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan punggung Kris yang hangat. Joonmyeon paling suka masa-masa ketika Kris memboncenginya seperti ini karena ia bisa dengan sesuka hatinya menggesek pipi chubbynya pada punggung Kris seraya mendengar celotehannya dan merasakan bagaimana tangan kiri Kris mengelus-elus sayang kedua lengan kurus yang terlingkar pada perutnya.

**#######KRISHO######### **

" yahhhh… kita tidakk sekelasss :(" ujar Joonmyeon sedih ketika ia melihat daftar pengumuman perpecahan kelas yang terpampang dihadapannya. Kris di kelas 1-B sedangkan dirinya di 1-L.

" tidak apa-apa myeonnie, kita kan masih bisa ketemu pas jam istirahat dan makan siang" balas Kris menyemangati namja mungil di sebelahnya. Kris khawatir saat melihat Joonmyeon masih terlihat murung sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas ransel yang dipikulnya, ia menunduk menahan air matanya yang mulai membasahi permukaan kedua iris coklatnya.

" hiks.. kelas junmyunnie itu sore.. kelas klis kan pagi… hikss.. nanti kita tidak bisa.. ketemu.. hiks hiks j..junmyunnie tidak mauu.. pisah.. hiks" Kris jadi mau ikut-ikutan nangis melihat Myeonnie nya mulai terisak kecil sesekali keseggukkan sambil mengucek-ngucekkan kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Selama dua tahun ini Joonmyeon selalu bersama-sama dengan Kris hampir setiap waktunya, jadi wajar saja Joonmyeon sekarang merasa sangat kehilangan ketika Kris tidak lagi sekelas dengannya, artinya waktunya dengan Kris akan berkurang banyak.

" myeonnie jangan nangis… Kris jadi ikut sedihh.." Kris menaikkan kedua pipi tembem Joonmyeon agar ujung bibir tipisnya tertarik hingga membentuk senyuman kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut pada dahi Joonmyeon seraya menarik tubuh mungil itu erat ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, hal kecil yang biasa dilakukan kris untuk menghentikan tangis Joonmyeon.

" hiks.. klis tidak akan rindu junmyunnie?" tanya Joonmyeon yang masih sedikit terisak-isak dalam dekapan Kris, ia sangat sedih melihat Kris yang sepertinya biasa-biasa saja meski tidak sekelas dengannya.

" pabbo.. kris pasti akan merindukan myeonnie juga.. kalau ada waktu kris pasti akan tetap menemui myeonnie" dielus-elusnya surai kemerahan Joonmyeon sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Joonmyeon yang sudah reda tangisnya pun dengan kedua mata disertai kedua pipi tembam memerahnya menatap balik manik elang Kris yang tidak kalah merahnya.

" eoh? Klis juga menangis? kok klis ikut-ikutan junmyunnie nangis sih?" pekik Joonmyeon panik sambil reflek mengusap-ngusap pipi kanan Kris yang basah, yang diusap pun juga tersentak kaget, sepertinya ia bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya sedaritadi menitikkan air matanya.

" aniyo.. kris tidak menangis.. kris kan sudah dewasa" bantah Kris sewot sambil menghalau-halau tangan mungil Joonmyeon pada kedua pipinya kemudian mengusap kedua pipinya kasar dari air matanya.

" uljima..uljimaa.. hehee.. klis juga cengeng yahh.. tapi junmyunnie tetap sayang sama klis, janji yah klis harus selalu nemuin junmyunnie" ujar Joonmyeon terkekeh lembut lalu memeluk kembali tubuh yang lebih besar itu dengan erat dan membenamkan wajah mungilnya pada dada yang masih belum bidang itu, setidaknya sekarang ia tahu Kris juga akan merindukannya sama seperti dirinya yang nantinya akan merindukan naga tampannya ketika Kris membalas pelukannya tidak kalah eratnya.

.

" umma… junmyunnie mau ke rumah Klis.. boleh ya?" pinta joonmyeon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan apron merah ibunya yang tengah memotong wortel untuk soup makan malam.

" tidak boleh joonmyeon sayang.. ini sudah sangat malam.. apalagi kris juga sudah harus istirahat, jadi joonmyeon ngga boleh menganggu kris ya? Ujar emma Joonmyeon dengan sabar.

Alhasil Joonmyeon yang merasa kehilangan harapannya pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan Kris dan sekarang ia sudah rindu setengah mati, dulu Kris pasti akan selalu menemaninya hingga sore hari sampai ibunya Kris sendiri menjemput anak naga itu dari rumahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan yang sekarang, Kris bahkan tidak menemuinya sama sekali hari ini, tidak mendengar celotehan Kris yang tiap hari didengarnya membuatnya jadi uring-uringan.

" uhhh.. kliss napeuunnn.. junmyunnie benci klis.. ya kan Rilakuma-chan.. klis jahat karena sudah melupakan junmyunnie.." dipukul-pukulnya sebal boneka Rilakuma pemberian Kris tempo hari, setelah puas memukulnya ia pun bercerita panjang lebar tentang Kris pada Rilakuma yang tidak bergerak itu, seolah Rilakuma itu harus mengerti betapa jahatnya majikan yang membelinya.

" klisss.. junmyunnie rinduuu klis.. klis kapan datang lihat Junmyun lagi?" ia bermonolog sendiri hingga akhirnya kelelahan lalu tertidur dengan memeluk rilakumanya erat seolah boneka tersebut adalah pengganti Kris. Mungkin sangkin terlalu rindunya ia pada Kris, ia bahkan memimpikan anak naga itu dalam tidurnya.

**######DAYS LATER####### **

" aniyaaa.. ini punya junmyunnie.. jangan diambil!" jerit Joonmyeon marah saat boneka Rilakuma pemberian Krisnya direbut oleh teman sekelasnya yang bernama Daehyun.

" mana ada anak SD yang masih mengambil boneka ke sekolah.. pabbo" Daehyun memeletkan lidahnya saat Joonmyeon yang cuma bertinggikan 97 cm itu melompat-lompat kecil untuk mengapai bonekanya dari tangan kanan Daehyun yang terangkat tinggi.

" Daehyun jahattt.. kembalikan rilakuma Junmyunnie.." percuma saja Joonmyeon meloncat-loncat sekuat mungkin, tangan mungilnya masih tidak mampu mengapai boneka kesayangannya 1 mm pun.

Karena merasa tersudutkan oleh Joonmyeon yang menarik-narik seragamnya untuk mengapai boneka tersebut, Daehyun pun lantas melempar boneka tersebut ke sembarang arah, namun sial karena boneka tersebut tak sengaja tercebur ke dalam sebuah ember besar berisikan air kapur berwarna coklat yang terletak di samping papan tulis.

" klisss…." Bisik Joonmyeon pilu menatap rilakuma kesayangnya yang rusak, hadiah pemberian Kris untuk yang pertama kali.

Batinnya kembali sesak mengingat Kris yang bahkan sudah tidak menemuinya selama lima hari, mereka cuma berpapasan dua kali itu pun hanya sebentar saat Kris hendak pulang ke rumah sedangkan Joonmyeon baru mau masuk kelas. Ia sangat rindu dengan Kris, seandainya saja naganya sekelas dengannya sekarang, Daehyun pasti tidak berani menganggunya karena Kris akan selalu menemaninya setiap saat.

" uupsss.. mian joon ah.. aku tidak sengaja" Daehyun reflek angkat tangan ketika menatap namja mungil di hadapannya itu tidak bersuara, manik hazelnya yang penuh air mata itu hanya menatap kosong ember tersebut dengan rilakuma kotor yang mengapung di atas air tersebut.

" hiksss.. junmyunnie mau.. pulangg.. junmyunnie mau klis.. hikksss.. kelissssss" sedetik itu tangisnya pecah, percuma saja wali kelasnya membujuk Joonmyeon untuk berhenti menangis, anak kecil itu terus meraung-raung sambil mendekap rilakumanya yang kotor. Akhirnya wali kelasnya pun pasrah dan meminta orang tua Joonmyeon untuk mengantarkan anaknya pulang.

.

" junmyeon sayang.. makan yahh.." bujuk eomma Suho, Sungmin, yang mencoba menyendokkan nasi pada mulut anaknya, tapi Joonmyeon tidak bergeming ia masih setia bergulung pada spring bed tazmanianya.

" junmyunnie ngga mau makan.. junmyunnie mau klis" gumam Joonmyeon pelan membuat Sungmin sakit kepala.

Sejak tadi sore ketika Joonmyeon diantar pulang ke rumah, anak itu terus mengumamkan nama Kris, ia bahkan tidak mau makan dan mandi, tubuh mungilnya masih berbalut seragam SD yang dipakainya sejak tadi siang namun Joonmyeon yang kebanyakan nangis itu terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Akhirnya Sungmin yang sudah menyerah pun menelepon ibunya Kris, meminta anak naga itu datang ke rumahnya untuk membujuk anak semata wayangnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Joonmyeon tidak memperdulikan siapa orang yang mengetuk dan membuka pintu kamarnya, ia masih terus berbaring menghadap berlawanan arah dengan pintu tersebut hingga ia merasa tubuhnya diterkam oleh sesuatu yang sangat berat.

" myeonnie.. sudah tidur yah?" kedua mata angelic yang bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis itu reflek terbuka lebar ketika mendengar suara khas yang dirindukannya.

" huwaa.. klis? klis kenapa di sini?" tanya Joonmyeon yang tidak dapat menutup nada keceriaan dalam tiap kalimatnya ketika ia berbalik untuk menemukan wajah tampan yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Anak naga itu menindih tubuh mungil itu seolah melepas rindu dengan caranya sendiri.

" eommaku mengajakku kemari myeonnie.. katanya myeonnie nakal ngga mau makan.. kalau sakit gimana?" Joonmyeon merengut seraya mempoutkan bibirnya ketika Kris dengan iseng mencubit hidung mungil yang berada di bawahnya. Asal Joonmyeon tau saja, Kris sempat panic ketika orang tuanya mengatakan Joonmyeon mogok makan hingga menyuruh ayahnya menaikkan speed mobilnya, ia sangat takut Joonmyeonnya kenapa-kenapa.

" habis klis tidak menemui junmyunnie.. klis tidak menepati janji.. klis sudah tidak sayang ya sama junmyunnie? padahal junmyunnie tiap hari menunggu klis buat jemput junmyunnie pulang sama-sama" rajuk anak manis itu dengan puppy eyesnya.

Kris jadi merasa serba salah mendengar nada kekecewaan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Joonmyeon. Ia berguling untuk berbaring di sebelah Joonmyeon lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan bagaimana kulit lembut seperti kulit bayi itu bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

" miann myeonnie.. eomma menyuruh kris belajar di rumah, waktu malam eomma juga ngga kasih kris keluar rumah karena bahaya.. jadi kris ngga bisa menemui myeonnie.. padahal kris juga sangat rindu dan sayang banget sama myeonnie kok.. sungguh!" jawab Kris jujur, Joonmyeon mau tidak mau pun terkikik geli ketika kris mencium pipi tembem di dekat telinga kanannya.

" jadi klis ngga bisa menemui junmyunnie lagi dong? kalau junmyunnie rindu klis.. junmyunnie harus gimana? Rilakuma-chan yang klis kasih sudah dirusakin teman sekelas Junmyunnie tadi" Joonmyeon memasang raut muka sedih, ia jadi teringat rilakumanya yang hitam meski sudah dicuci berulang-ulang oleh Sungmin. Ia memang sengaja membawa boneka rilakuma itu kemana-mana seolah boneka itu dapat mengobati rindunya pada Kris.

" hmmm.. nanti Kris akan bujuk eomma lagi supaya bisa ketemu Myeonnie tiap hari deh! untuk sekarang ummm.. oh iya!" Kris duduk dari tidurnya lalu membuka syal favoritenya yang sedang dipakainya sekarang. Joonmyeon yang melihat Kris bangun pun ikut-ikutan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

" sebagai pengganti Rilakuma-chan.. kalau nanti myeonnie rindu kris.. myeonnie pakai syal punya kris saja, anggap saja kris ada di samping myeonnie buat jagain myeonnie dan lindungi myeonnie supaya ngga kedinginan.. nanti baru Kris belikan rilakuma family yang baru ne?" Kris tersenyum lembut lalu mengalungkan syal rajutan berwarna coklat susu pada leher putih Joonmyeon, mungkin syal itu memang agak kelebaran sehingga hampir menenggelamkan keseluruhan bibir merah Joonmyeon.

" gomawo Klis.. syalnya wangi mint seperti klis.. junmyunnie suka" Joonmyeon makin menenggelamkan hidung mungilnya pada syal tersebut, membaui aroma Kris yang sangat disukainya, ia seperti dapat merasakan pelukan hangat Kris sekarang ini, mungkin setelah ini Joonmyeon akan tidur setiap hari dengan syal pemberian Kris.

" iya dong.. klis kan wangi.. tidak seperti myunnie yang bau karena belum mandi" Kris ketawa jahil seraya kabur dari lemparan bantal tazmania milik anak yang kesal tersebut.

Tanpa sepengetahun Kris, Joonmyeon mengendus-endus bajunya sendiri " emang bau sih" batinnya malu, tau begini harusnya ia mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum Kris datang.

" kalau begitu... kajja~ ayo kita mandi sama-sama klisss~" ajak Joonmyeon antusias sambil menarik lengan Kris memasuki kamar mandi, sedangkan yang ditarik masih belum dapat menganalisa perkataan Joonmyeon.

.

.

" mandi…

…sama-sama…."

.

.

.

" EHHH?!"

**END**

Apa ini? Aduuhh.. gemes sendiri nulisnya,.. myeoonieeee… xD pengen digigit sangkin imutnya* awaawaawawawa..

Makasih readers yang sudah mereview sebelumnya di **" HOW TO BE MATURE" .. gomawoo chingunya! #deepbow**


End file.
